Promises
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: When Haruhi confesses her love to Hikaru, Kaoru believes his twin loves her the same way. When he is reminded of a certain promise, Kaoru remembers that he must do everything he can so he and Hikaru can be happy together. HikaKao lemon and death.
1. Chapter 1

_Promises_

**Me: Warning. This contains hentai and yaoi. If you don't like, turn away right now. If you do, then enjoy the story and be prepared for some Hitachiincest.**

Chapter 1

The Hitachiin twins: The Ouran Host Club's main attraction. All girls from every year would enter the host club just to see their brotherly love act, and become regular guests. The twins have been close since they were born, and sometimes they get a little too close. The girls call it twincest.

Another day has ended at the elite Ouran Host Club, and the girls were just leaving. After the door closed behind them, the blonde king *coughs coughs* president *coughs* turns to the group. "Job well done, men." He said happily before heading to the door. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

He exits the club room, followed by Kyoya, Honey and Mori. "Hey can we have cake when we get home?" Honey asked, and Mori nodded. The door closes and Hikaru saw his younger twin sitting in a chair, looking at the dark, cloudy sky. It was about to rain, but Kaoru was too bored too care about the rain. As long as he had Hikaru, everything was alright.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt arms wrap around him. "What's wrong, baby brother?"

"Hikaru we've been over this." Kaoru sighed, and held one of his hands. "I'm not your baby brother. we're twins." Hikaru kissed the top of his head and smiled. "I know. I just love to tease you."

"Hey Hikaru."

The twins remembered that they weren't alone. Haruhi walked up to them. "I need to talk to you Hikaru." She glances at Kaoru. "Alone."

Hikaru kissed his brother's cheek before letting Haruhi lead him out of the room, leaving Kaoru where he stayed. The younger Hitachiin gave an evil glare as he saw Haruhi leave. He didn't say it, but deep down, he absolutely _hated_ her. She was taking him away little by little and there was nothing he could do but sit there and watch.

If he could, he would kill her, so he and Hikaru could be happy together without having anything in their way. He clenched his fist and looked down as rain pelted the windows. He treats Haruhi like their toy because Hikaru does. He always followed his brother's actions. In a way, he kind of looked up to him. He couldn't bear to see the thought of Hikaru and _that girl_.

Finally, he stood up and headed for the door, unable to stand the feeling of not being with his brother. He walked out of the room and saw that Hikaru and Haruhi were nowhere to be seen. A thought came to his head and he started to panic, running down the hallway to his left.

He stopped when he heard voices around the corner and stopped to listen, only to find out the voices belonged to Hikaru and Haruhi. He heard a footstep and thought Haruhi was getting closer to him. He reached into his inner blazer pocket and pulled out a small knife, which he looked at closely. Kaoru was always a good student in school, always following the rules and doing his work in class, but whenever it had something to do with harming Hikaru or himself in anyway, or something getting in the way of them being together, Kaoru always found a way to take care of the problem, even if it involved killing the person.

He gripped the knife tighter and his eyes widen when he heard Haruhi say "I love you." A few seconds, a "Mmph!" was heard from Hikaru. He couldn't take it. He turned the corner and saw the one thing that he feared to see.

Hikaru had his lips pressed against _Haruhi's_.

There were no words to describe how Kaoru felt. Betrayed? Angered? Shocked? There was nothing to describe this. Hikaru pulled back and realized it was too late. He couldn't say anything. Nothing can cover what just happened. "Hi-Hika."

"Kaoru it's not what you think."

"Don't lie to me!" Kaoru's eyes were filled with tears. He clutched the knife as tight as he could, although Hikaru and Haruhi couldn't see it. He was so _tempted_ to stab her. Oh God it hurt so much. "Don't deny what just happened!" Haruhi pulled herself closer to Hikaru and gave him an evil smirk."Don't deny it, Hikaru." She replied. "We all know what happened."

Kaoru started to step back. "And besides." Haruhi cupped his cheek. "Hikaru. Is. Mine."

"Kaoru!" The younger twin turn tailed and ran own the hall, passed the staircase, and ran out of the front entrance, into the rain.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru was about to run after him until Haruhi grabbed his arm. "Where are you going? We have plenty to do now that we're alone." She pulled him in for another kiss, but it was brief as he pulled away quickly. "Enough Haruhi! I don't love you!"

"But Hikaru."

"There's already someone who has my heart, and it's not you." Hikaru pulled away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get him."

* * *

Kaoru slammed the door to his and Hikaru's room and curled into a ball. A few tears flowed down his face and he looked up, recalling a memory from his and Hikaru's childhood days.

It was when the two of them were nine years old, and for the first time in their lives, they've been separated from one another. Their parents had taken the two of them to different places: Hikaru was taken to his father's bank, and Kaoru was taken to one of their mother's parties.

When the two returned to the mansion, Kaoru arrived last, and ran all over the manor for his older half. He found Hikaru in one of the outer gardens and tackled him to the ground in a hug. "I missed you." He whimpered with a few tears in his eyes. Hikaru stood up and hugged him back. "Why did our parents suggest we spend a day apart? Are they crazy or something?"

Kaoru didn't respond but tighten his hold on his brother. "Kaoru it's okay." Hikaru patted his head. "From now on, we'll be together forever. Nothing will get between us." Kaoru stared at his brother, who gave him a smile in return and kissed his cheek. The younger Hitachiin blushed before smiling. "Okay."

Kaoru could remember the smile on Hikaru's face that day when he made that promise. He fell on the bed and held a pillow tightly against him as his tears stained the sheets. "Why Hikaru? You promised." His mind traced back to the knife he had earlier. The knife that had a date with Haruhi's heart. He pulled it out of his blazer and sat up. "I was planning to use this to kill Haruhi, but. . . . I guess that plan's a failure now huh?"

He rose the knife to his neck and the blade was about to cut the skin until the door burst open. "Kaoru!" Hikaru slammed the door against the wall, and Kaoru's eyes widened as he turned around and held the knife behind his back. "H-Hikaru, I-I thought you were with H-Haruhi." He was desperately trying not to spit out that cursed name.

But it was too late. Hikaru already knew what Kaoru planned to do, and he pulled the knife from behind his back. "Kaoru, why would you do this?" Hikaru slightly shook him, and he turned away with his bangs shielding his eyes. "You promised."

Hikaru's eyes widen as he remembered the promise he made to Kaoru. The two of them would always be together, no matter the cause and no matter what happened. He kissed his brother's forehead and sighed. "You idiot. Did you think I forgot?"

Kaoru looked up with tears. "But Hikaru you don't get it."

"What do I not get?" Kaoru held him closer. "I love you, Hikaru. More than a brother should, but I've kept it all this time because I thought you wou-" He was cut off when his other half forced his lips upon his. Kaoru was taken back by the kiss until they pulled apart for air. "You thought I would reject you? Kaoru I'm your brother for God's sake. Of course I love you."

"But Hi-" Kaoru was cut off by another kiss and the knife he held slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor. Hikaru gently pushed him on the bed as the kiss deepened. "I made a promise, Kao." Another kiss. "And I plan to keep it."

Hikaru then started to kiss the sensitive spot behind his ear, making him tense up. Kaoru wrapped his arms around him as he continued to kiss, suck, and nip onto that one spot. It wasn't long before he reached down and started to rub his newly formed erection.

Hikaru pulled his hand away and kissed his fingers. "Not yet."

"But-" Once again, he was cut off by a kiss. Hikaru pulled back, staring at his blushing brother. "You're so cute when you blush." Kaoru sat up and turned around, blushing brighter. "But that's okay." Hikaru hugged him from behind and kissed his ear. The younger twin saw Hikaru's crumpled blazer on the floor out of the corner of his eye, and in a flash, his joined the pile. He closed his legs, trying to stop himself from growing anymore.

The tie slid to the floor, and a few of his buttons were undone, and the hand responsible kept going until his chest was fully exposed. "Relax." Hikaru softly whispered in his ear. "I won't hurt you. Do you trust me?"

By now, Kaoru's face was completely red. "W-Well. . . . I-I guess."

"Does that mean yes?" Kaoru hesitated before nodding. Hikaru smirked before kissing his neck and one of his hands traced over his pale skin and snuck into his pants. He cupped his brother's erection and slowly ran his fingers up and down. Kaoru bit his lip to stop himself from moaning and Hikaru started to gently bite on the place he was kissing while gripping one of Kaoru's wrists. The younger half used his free hand to grip handfuls of his brother's hair. Gasps escaped from his lips as he got more turned on the more Hikaru kept this up.

Kaoru felt something poke him, and figured that was his brother. His member now made a tent in his pants and the hand touching it wrapped around it and pumped it slowly. Kaoru let go of his lip and started moaning and gripping Hikaru's hair tighter. The pleasure was too much for him, and he knew he wasn't gonna last much longer. "Ah! H-Hika-"

His hand pumped faster, and Kaoru moaned louder. He started to thrust into his hand and was about to fall forward until Hikaru pulled him back. They heard something tear and saw Kaoru's sleeve torn off completely. Hikaru pulled him back by the back of his shirt, but Kaoru was thrusting as hard as he could, trying to finally cum. The older half bite his neck to keep him in place. "Hikaru please! Faster!"

Hikaru was about to do just that until Kaoru screamed and thrusted himself forward, making him fall on the bed. He felt something wet and sticky on his hand and realized Kaoru just came. He pulled his hand out of his pants and was surprised of how much he was holding back. He stared at the half on the bed, sweaty and out of breath, and he spots that his pants were soaked. His shirt was torn and what was still intact slipped to the floor, leaving Kaoru half-naked on the bed.

In a matter of seconds, Hikaru had licked his hand clean, and started to remove his own clothes. Oh he wasn't done with Kaoru, he was _far_ from done with him. Once his clothes were on the floor, he placed Kaoru on his hands and knees, and threw off his pants and boxers. "H-Hikaru- ah!" Kaoru moaned when he felt Hikaru's tongue enter him, and he thought he was in another world.

Hikaru moved one of his hands under Kaoru and pressed against a nipple, and started to toy with it. Kaoru clutched his fists and dropped his head, moaning loudly. He thought that he would come again until Hikaru removed both tools. Hikaru turned him around and placed him on his back. "I'll be gentle. Promise."

Kaoru nodded before moaning as Hikaru's member entered his tight hole. He had tears stream down his face, as his thought repeated in his mind.

_It hurts._

_But it feels so good._

_But it hurts._

_It still feels good._

_BUT IT FUCKING HURTS!_

Hikaru waited for a moment, letting Kaoru get adjusted, before starting to thrust.

_Okay now it really fucking hurts!_

Kaoru clutches the pillow and bites his lip, drawing blood, and Hikaru wipes the tears from his eyes. "If it's too much, don't be afraid to stop me, okay?"

Kaoru rose from the bed and sat in his lap, with Hikaru deep inside of him. He kissed him hard and whispered "Fuck me." Hikaru was surprised that Kaoru even knew how to even say words like that, but he didn't care. Kaoru wanted him to give it to him, and that's what he'll do.

Hikaru slammed him back on the bed and placed his legs on his shoulders, and thrusted hard. Kaoru screamed as he thrusted faster and harder, as though he was releasing all of Hell on him. "Hi-Hikaru!"

"Kao. . . You're so tight."

"Hika you're so big." Hikaru thrusted as hard as he could, trying to make Kaoru scream, and sure enough it worked. He used his free hand to play with his erection. "Oh please! Not there!"

Hikaru smirked. He loved making his brother squeal. It was one of the only things he was good at. A few thrusts later and he came deep inside of Kaoru. "C-cumming!" Kaoru came on both of their stomachs and collapsed on the bed. Hikaru pulled our and collapsed beside him, the two panting hard and out of breath. Kaoru leaned in and lightly pecked his lips. "I love you, Hika."

"I love you, Kao." Kaoru snuggled up to him and Hikaru wrapped his arms around him. "Promise not to leave me?"

"Promise."

The sun started to set as the twins succumbed to sleep, unaware of the brunette pair of eyes that were watching the two.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaoru shifted around in bed, trying to get comfortable, but his movements were interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer to his older twin. He tried to get away, but it was no use. "Don't go. You're warm." Kaoru nuzzled his head into the pillow and sighed before falling asleep again.

His dream was pleasant: Hikaru and him being the way they were in middle school, not leaving the other's side. Their lives were perfect until that day. The day Haruhi stepped in and ruined everything, the day she got between them, and the day when she started to take Hikaru away from him, the day everything changed.

He tensed up as he remembered Haruhi's words the previous day. Those words repeated in his mind as though his brain hit the replay button. He whimpered and a few tears streamed down is face, making him let out a few sobs.

The warmth of his older half was gone and he was somehow pulled into his brother's arms once again. Hikaru shushed him and stroked his hair, reassuring him that everything would be okay. He looked up and kissed his twin as hard as he could. "Come on. Let's go."

Kaoru nodded before his eyes trailed to the shredded shirt on the floor. "That was my last one too."

"Don't worry. You can use one of mine." Hikaru slid out of bed and headed towards the closet while Kaoru pull up the blanket to cover himself. Hikaru didn't mind. He was used to his brother acting like a timid girl, and he like it. It made teasing him more fun.

After the two got dressed, they headed out the door, seeing the limo pull up to the front door. They both hopped in, and the closed the door, letting the limo drive off. "What about Haruhi?"

"What about her?" Hikaru turned to him and grabbed his chin. "I don't care what she thinks. As long as I have you, I'm not worried."

"Hika." The older twin pulled him in for a deep kiss before pulling back as they arrived at Ouran Academy. The two exited the limo and made their way to the front entrance.

The two had just entered the classroom and the first person they saw was Haruhi. Kaoru gave a glare as he and his brother sat down. During the majority of class, the younger Hitachiin avoided all eye contact with the girl, but when he shot a glance, it was always a death glare. At their lunch break, Kaoru always pulled Hikaru away from Haruhi, and they sat on the other side of the cafeteria.

When school ended, Kaoru had no choice but to walk with Haruhi to the club room. They entered the club room, and everyone stared at them. "Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"No." Kaoru snapped quickly without thought. "Everything is just fine." Kyouya stopped writing in his black book and glanced at him, before the guests started to arrive.

* * *

Halfway through the club, Kaoru stood up from Hikaru's side until the older twin grabbed his arm. "I'll be back." He said with a smile. "I just have to talk to Haruhi for a minute." Hikaru nodded and let go, before continuing to talk to his clients, and Kaoru walked over to Haruhi's table. "Hey Haruhi, can we talk? Alone?"

The brunette gave him a look before excusing herself from the girls, and following Kaoru into the hall. As soon as Kaoru closed the door behind him, he pinned Haruhi to the wall. "Just how long are you planning to have Hikaru?"

"Until he's forever mine." Haruhi smirked in return before giving him a glare. "You were the one who stole him from me."

"Oh so you saw us yesterday."

"Damn right." She brushed off her blazer and glanced at him. Her eyes burned with the desire to eliminate him. She wanted Hikaru so much, she'd actually kill his own brother if he got in the way. Kaoru pulled the same knife out of his pocket and brought it to Haruhi's face. "I should kill you now and get it over with." He growled.

"Now now Kaoru." She replied with a smirk. "Remember, we have to keep up appearances." Kaoru gave a glare before lowering the knife and placing it back in his blazer. "You're dead to me."

"Same to you." She replied before they both walked back into the club room, acting like nothing had happened. The younger twin sat next to his brother, who gave him a questioning look. "It's nothing, Hikaru." He replied. "We just had a little talk."

Hikaru nodded, still unsure about what his brother and Haruhi were talking about.

* * *

Rain pelted the ground as the Hitachiins ran inside their home, trying to avoid getting wet. The two headed upstairs to the bathroom, not caring about their muddy shoes at the front door.

"Hey Kaoru, are you alright?" Hikaru asked as his brother threw his blazer and shirt on the doorknob. Kaoru turned to him with a questioning look? No, everything's fine. Why?"

"Well." Hikaru stripped off his clothes before turning on the shower. "Ever since you had that talk with Haruhi, you've been acting strange." After stripping his pants and boxers, Kaoru gently pushed him in the shower and kissed him softly, closing the door behind him with his foot. "Kao-" The younger Hitachiin kissed him again and again, before moving his lips to the sensitive spot behind his ear. He started to kiss all of Hikaru's sensitive spots, which weren't hard to find because they were the same as his. He reached a hand down to stroke Hikaru's erection, but was surprised that his member was still the same size.

He looked down and his brother wasn't turned on in the slightest. He found this strange. He hit all of Hikaru's buttons, but what was he doing wrong?

"I know you're trying to distract me, Kaoru."

His eyes widened as Hikaru said this. He looked up and his brother gave him a look. "Kaoru, tell me what's going on." Kaoru hugged his brother. "I don't want Haruhi to take you away from me. I want you to be with me forever, Hikaru."

Hikaru sighed before hugging his brother in return. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll be with you until the end." Kaoru nodded, letting tears roll down his face.

A while later, the two exited the bathroom in clothes that were warm, dry, and clean. Without Hikaru watching, Kaoru picked up the knife that was in his blazer, and placed inside his hoodie before placing leather gloves on his hands. "I'm going out." He said as he headed for the door, and before Hikaru could reply, he said "I'll be back soon. Promise."

"You need a ride?" Kaoru shook his head. "I'll find my own way." He headed out the door, and out of sight.

* * *

The alleyway was empty except for the scraps of litter scattered along the walls. A small black cat hid in a box and watched Kaoru enter the alleyway, and on the other side, was a smaller figure wearing a hood over its face. "I know it's you." Kaoru called out to the figure. The figure stepped out of the shadows and Haruhi's face was shown in the light of the moon. "So you did come." She observed. "I thought you wouldn't being the wimp you are."

"I would do anything to have Hikaru." Kaoru responded, the knife sliding out of his sleeve and into his hand. "That includes eliminating the person who comes between us."

"Oh please." She scoffed. "You couldn't kill a person even if they went easy on you. You can't kill me, Kaoru. I'm too important to your brother."

"Now that is a big fat lie." Kaoru smirked. "Hikaru is mine, and there's nothing you can do about it." Haruhi clenched her fists before taking a step towards him, before charging at him, knife in hand. Before she could attack however, Kaoru grabbed her wrist, the knife inches away from his face. He chuckled with an evil look on his face. "You're such an amateur." He responded, giving the girl the most terrifying look, making her jump back. She gave him a look. She has never seen Kaoru like this. It was like he was possessed by a blood-thirsty demon.

She drove that thought out of her mind. She couldn't think about it. Not when she has to have Hikaru as her own. She charged at him again, and Kaoru was about to move out of the way when he felt something cut his arm. He looked and saw blood running down his left arm. While he was off guard, Haruhi took the advantage to stab him, but missed as she only grazed his cheek and ear. Kaoru licked the blood rolling down his face, his eyes glowing red. "You couldn't kill even if you tried." He replied before getting in her face. "There's one thing different about you and I." Just after he said this, His knife pierced her heart, and she coughed up blood. Kaoru brought his lips to her ear.

"You see, I know how to kill and not get caught."

Haruhi fell back, her sightless eyes staring at the sky. Kaoru stayed silent before laughing uncontrollably. For the first time in his life, he felt so relieved in killing someone. Finally, Haruhi was out of their lives. He had to stop laughing for a moment before taking her knife out of her hand and placed it inside his pocket, and placed the bloody knife in her hand, having it clutch the knife tightly, making it look like she committed suicide. Kaoru gave the corpse an evil smirk before exiting the alley and returning home, the cat following closely.

On the way, he pulled a small black notebook out of his pants pocket, and scribbled down Haruhi's name, making it the tenth name on that list. He placed it back in his pocket, and heard a small meow from the cat. He looked down, staring at the crimson red eyes staring up at him. He bent down and petted the cat, making it purr, and he scooped it in his arms. The cat looked back at Haruhi's corpse, and Kaoru followed its gaze. "Come on. Let's go."

He made his way home, with the cat walking beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaoru slowly approached his room, taking a breath, and looked down to stare at the cat he brought with him. It stared at him with the same crimson red eyes he gave Haruhi. He had to give a persuading excuse, thinking Hikaru would get angry if he told the truth. Oh yeah, he also had to look convincing as well. Just saying with a worried face just won't work. He tried to let out a few tears, but failed. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. Nothing was working. How was he going to cry?

He started to think about the past two months, that whenever Hikaru went, Haruhi always followed right behind them. He felt betrayed by both of them, mostly by Hikaru, who refused to tell him what he and the girl were talking about. The younger Hitachiin thought about all of the times that Hikaru had yelled at him**(Maybe like once or twice)**, and the times where he thought Hikaru was hiding something from him. "Damn."

A few tears dropped to the floor, and Kaoru looked up to stare at his bedroom door. He backed away before bursting into the room with tears, jumping on the bed and hugging Hikaru. Hikaru's eyes widened in shock by seeing Kaoru in such a state. "Hikaru." Kaoru sobbed in his brother's arms, Hikaru slowly stroking his hair to calm him down. "What happened?"

"I-It was H-Haruhi." Kaoru replied while stammering. "I-I was on my way home, a-and she tried t-to attack me." He was expecting Hikaru to pull him closer, so he decided to make himself even more convincing.

Kaoru pulled himself closer to his brother, planting tender kisses on his lips, and making more worried sounds. The last kiss deepened, and Hikaru held the back of his brother's head. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled the younger half away from him. Kaoru stayed silent as he buried his face in his chest, now questioning himself why Hikaru hasn't hugged him yet.

"Don't give me a stupid excuse and tell me the real reason."

Kaoru's eyes widened as Hikaru let go of his hair and didn't touch him again. He looked up and his eyes filled with fear when he saw his twin's face. In a flash, Hikaru grabbed his face, squeezing his cheeks in the process, and staring into his eyes. "There's no point to lie, Kaoru." He said. "I can see your eyes. What happened to Haruhi?"

Kaoru pulled away with his bangs shielding his eyes. Slowly and quietly, he slightly smiled and started to chuckle. That chuckle turned into a laugh, and that laugh turned into a cackle. He placed a hand over his eye and flopped backwards on the bed, his red eyes just filled with blood and murder**(Okay Kaoru stop it. You're scaring me)**. He stopped when his brother kissed him hard while pinning his wrists to the bed.

Kaoru broke free from his grip and grabbed the back of Hikaru's shirt, trying to rip it off of him. The older half pulled him away, and gave him a stern look. "Kaoru. ." The younger twin stared at the bed, clutching the sheets. He didn't know what Hikaru would say to him. He figured that he would yell and fuss at him, telling him that he's fucking insane and just shout harsh words. Instead, he felt his brother's hand ruffle his hair a bit, and he looked up to see a little glint of red in his eyes. "If you wanted blood, you could have just asked me."

Kaoru's eyes widened before Hikaru let him go and tilted his head, pulling his shirt collar away from his neck. Kaoru leaned in and gave his brother a quick kiss before trailing his mouth downwards, gently placing small licks on his neck. "You can have some of mine too."

"Kaoru, darling how nice, but I have to decline."

"Hikaru, dear I know you want some." Kaoru lightly sucked on his neck, with Hikaru feeling fangs gently graze him. "Kao, do you want some or do you just want to tease both of us?" As soon as he said that, he gripped his twin's hair as he felt those fangs pierce him. He couldn't help it. He grabbed Kaoru's arm and pierce his wrist with fangs. Both twins' eyes turned from amber to crimson red as blood rolled down their mouths and onto the bed. The smell of blood became too much for them, having the two of them crave for more. Kaoru pulled back, and licked blood off of his lips, satisfied from the meal. "Hika-" Kaoru gasped when his brother's fangs pierced his neck, his arm dropping from his hand.

Kaoru was officially scared.

Over the years, his brother only drank no more than a few mouthfuls from him, but this sudden change in hunger made him think Hikaru could actually kill him if he keeps this up. He wanted to warn Hikaru, try to stop him, but the words died in his mouth as he started to see black. "Hikaru."

At last, those fangs let go, and Kaoru fell to the bed. Hikaru's eyes widened when he saw his brother not move, but only twitched a few fingers, and a few tears rolled down his face. "Kaoru." The younger half turned towards him, and Hikaru became more afraid when he saw his eyes starting to lose sight. Hikaru stared at the floor. "It's hard to be a demon huh Midnight."

The cat jumped on the bed and slowly changed its form. Instead of a cat, there was a girl with long black hair and red eyes, wearing a short, black spaghetti strap dress. "You idiot." She said.

"I know I know." He replied. "I didn't mean to."

"Hibiki stop with the excuses." In a flash, the older twin grabbed her by the neck with one hand and glared at her with those crimson eyes. "Don't call me by that name." He growled. "I'm not Hibiki. His name is not Kazuo."

"But you do understand right?" The girl asked him as she pulled away. "You have to face the consequences, even though you are of royal blood."

"Midnight stop, just stop." He knew what was going to happen to him and his brother, and he didn't want to think about it. Midnight cupped his cheeks and pulled him close. "Hibiki my brother, please. Take care of him. Despite your kills, he'll be the one to face the punishment." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his ear. "Please, protect us, Hibiki. For Kazuo's sake."

Hikaru hugged her back, and pulled her closer when he felt scars on her back. His memory traced back to a few months ago, when the girl had broken one of the sacred laws of being a demon. Although she avoided execution on the spot, she was still punished by having both wings ripped from her body, and forced to be a human girl.

She tightened her grip. "Surviving on each other's blood is risky. The more blood you consume, the greater your power becomes. I think that's why you couldn't stop drinking his blood."

"Royal blood is powerful." Hikaru replied while glancing back at his brother, who shifted and turned over. "We have to be careful, or else. . . ." He trailed off, unable to think about what would happen if he killed Kaoru.

Midnight pulled back and headed towards the window. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later." She turned to stare at her brother. "Protect Kazuo. Promise." Hikaru nodded before the girl transformed into a cat, and jumped off of the balcony, out of sight. Hikaru sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers tangling in his brother's hair.

_"Protect Kazuo."_

He leaned down and gently kissed Kaoru before nuzzling his nose into the nape of his neck. He stripped himself until he was in nothing but boxers and he crawled in next to his brother.

"I love you, Kazuo."

**Me: Plot twist: the twins are actually demons, and they're the twin princes of the demon race(how I love royalty). Betcha didn't see that one coming did ya? Anyway I'll explain more in the next chapter(probably). My name is Tomaki, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Has anyone seen Haruhi?"

The next afternoon, the Host Club was filled with girls wanting to see Haruhi. They whispered to each other, questioning on why she hasn't shown up. The door opened, letting Hikaru and Kaoru into the room only to be swarmed with girls. The two knew what they were about to ask: Where is Haruhi? Why hasn't he shown up yet? Was he in class today? "Hikaru, Kaoru-"

"We haven't seen him." Hikaru replied as he and his brother sat on a nearby sofa. The girls whined before splitting up, each going to a different host. A few of the girls noticed that Kaoru was a lot more pale than usual, and noticed that Hikaru was paying more attention to him than the girls.

At one point, he lead the younger twin out of the room, ignoring the girls with hearts in their eyes.

Hikaru closed the door behind him and Kaoru leaned against the wall. "I'm alright, Hika. I promise." The older twin wasn't convinced of the smile he gave. He pulled back his sleeve, only so much as to reveal his wrist. "Come on. You need your strength."

"But Hikaru-" He was cut off by a kiss, his brother's tongue brushing across his hidden fangs, making him jump. He pulled back, his eyes glimmering a hint of crimson. "Kaoru please. I don't want to see you like this. Besides. . ." He leaned in closer and whispered in his ear "If you look pale, people will be suspicious about us. They'll probably even find out our secret."

That made Kaoru tense up as he subconsciously grabbed his brother's arm. He stared at his wrist and licked his lips, his eyes changing to crimson. The sight of his brother's skin revealed like this made him drool a bit. Hikaru saw this and smirked. "Go ahead."

Kaoru wasted no time in sinking his fangs into his brother, licking the blood that flowed down his arm before it hit the floor. His eyes glowed as he sucked, Hikaru running a hand through his hair. After a few mouthfuls, Kaoru pulled back for air, licking the blood rolling down his mouth. "Better?" Kaoru nodded and Hikaru grabbed his arm. "Let's go. People would get the wrong idea."

The two entered the club room, unaware of the student holding a camera around the corner.

* * *

The girls were about to exit the club room until a student barged into the door, almost falling over as he ran to the middle of the room. "I have terrible news." He panted. "It appears that a student has been killed."

The girls whispered to each other with concerned looks. Some of the girls thought that it was their friend who didn't show up to school the day before. Honey-senpai took a bite out of his cake and turned to the student. "Who was killed?"

The student slowly stood up, clutching the newspaper in his hand tightly. "H-Haruhi Fujioka."

The entire room went dead silent. The girls stared with wide eyes while Tamaki fell to his knees. Honey-senpai's jaw dropped as he dropped his fork with a clatter and Usa-chan slipped out of his hands and to the floor while Mori-senpai stayed silent. Kyouya stopped writing in his black book as his pencil snapped, and Renge dropped her teacup, having it crash to the floor and tea spilling everywhere. "W-What?"

"H-Haruhi is. . . dead?" Kyouya glanced at the twins and saw Kaoru's bangs shielding his eyes, hiding their crimson color.

"N-No that can't be."

"Haruhi j-just missed school. That's all." The girls couldn't believe what they had just heard. They didn't want to believe that the natural type, the most recent member of the Host Club, just died. A few of the girls ran out of the room with tears while some sat down in a chair or on a sofa. Tamaki's bangs shielded his eyes as he exited the room, calling a limo and heading home.

The twins sat in a couple of chairs and stared out of the window, their bangs still hiding the crimson color of their eyes. The room stayed dead silent as students started to exit through the doors, calling their limo drivers to take them home. The only students left in the club room were the twins and Kyouya, who was still writing in his notebook with a new pencil, until he closed it and strode towards the twins. "I know what you two have done."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, still hiding his eyes.

"I know you killed Haruhi, Kaoru."

At that moment, Kaoru slightly gripped the armchair, an irritated look appearing on his face. "I also know why you did, and I know the fact that you two are demons." Both of the twins glared at him with those eyes, and he just smiled. "How long have you known?"

"Since you two joined the Host Club." He stared at Kaoru, whose face gave off a demon-like glare. He pushed up his glasses before grabbing Kaoru's wrist, stopping the younger twin from stabbing him. "Now now, Kaoru, or should I say Kazuo." Kaoru growled when the ravenette said his true name, his eyes glowing. "You wouldn't dare harm the son of the Shadow King, now would you?"

Both twin's eyes widened at the statement. "N-No way."

"Kaoru move!" Hikaru grabbed his younger half from behind and pulled him backwards. He gave a frightened look as his brother pulled him close. "Th-That can't be. He was confirmed dead when he was a baby. You can't be."

"It's true that I was separated from my father when I was an infant, but as you can see, I'm alive."

"Prove that you are the son of the Shadow King."

Kyouya closed his eyes with a smile, dark shadows emitting from his own. Those shadows ran across the walls, covering the windows, turning the room into a complete black void. The ravenette started to grin wildly as he took off his glasses and black arms shot out from behind him, wrapping around Kaoru and threatening to pull him away from his brother.

The younger twin was pulled out of his arms and was being dragged towards a door. Tears flowed down his face as he clawed the floor, trying to break free. "H-Hibiki!"

"Kazuo no!" Tripping over his feet a couple of times, the older twin desperately dashed towards his brother, tears also running down his face. He couldn't imagine a life without him. Black shadows also pulled him back, nearly choking him as he felt something tighten around his neck. Kaoru reached out for his older half. "Hikaru!"

"No! Kaoru!"

At once, everything disappeared, and the room reverted back to normal. Hikaru was on his knees, reaching out for the younger twin with tears, panting hard, while Kaoru was on the floor, panting hard with tears and his arm stretched out the opposite way. Without wasting a second, Hikaru dashed towards his brother and pulled him into his arms. Kaoru didn't hesitate to return the hug, this time, holding on tight enough that nothing would pull him away. "You. . ." Hikaru jerked his head towards Kyouya with a glare. "You monster!"

Kyouya pushed his glasses back onto his face as the grin slowly faded into a smirk. A few shadows appeared into his hand as he stared at the twins. "Just remember, you are also a monster. And Kaoru." The younger Hitachiin tensed up and clutched his brother tighter. "Remember, you can't escape what's to come, even though you are royal blood."

"Shut up." Kyouya jerked his head towards him and gave the most terrifying look, making him shroud into his brother's arms. "Remember, shadows are superior than demons, so what you say now can lead to your grave." The younger twin ignored his words and gave him a glare with those crimson eyes. The ravenette turned away and headed for the door, leaving the twins alone in the room. "Hikaru."

"Shh." The older Hitachiin stroked his hair. "It's alright."

"No it's not." Kaoru replied. "Mother and Father know about my kills. They know I've broken one of the guidelines." Hikaru looked up. "The Death Guidelines, you mean." Kaoru nodded and pulled himself closer to Hikaru. The older twin sighed before a small book appeared beside them. He slowly took the book into his hand and flipped a few pages. "The Guidelines are a few of the most sacred laws all demons must follow." He read. "Anyone who defies these laws is punishable by death."

Kaoru slowly started to lightly draw his tongue across his brother's neck before sucking, gripping a handful of hair in the process. Hikaru ignored him and kept reading aloud. "Demons shall only kill if that person or individual threatens to expose their existence. Demons shall not kill for emotional reasons such as revenge or love. Demons shall not kill without reason."

"Demons shall only kill when necessary." Kaoru continued, leaving a red mark on his brother. "If demons kill, they shall kill in secret. Meaning demons must not be found guilty of the murder by mere humans."

"Demons shall not kill anyone of their race or an individual of another race. Doing so is punishable by death."

"Demons shall kill out of self-defense." Kaoru closed the book and set it beside his twin before kissing him gently. "Say Hikaru, how many people have you killed?"

The older twin kissed his ear with a slight smile. "Not that many. Only about four."

"Four?"

"Well how many have you killed?" Kaoru tightened his hold on his brother as his bangs shielded his eyes, staying silent. Hikaru looked down only to see him pull away. "Come on. You can tell me, Kao." The older twin reached out to cup his brother's cheek, but instead, the younger twin gently nipped a few of his fingers. "Kazuo."

"Including Haruhi, I have ten kills." Hikaru gave him a look. "Ten of my kills involved you or me being threatened. The other few knew too much about our existence. So in total, I have sixteen kills."

In a flash, Hikaru pulled his hand away, wincing when Kaoru's fangs grazed him deep, causing blood to roll down his hand. He gave his brother a surprised look. "Sixteen kills? No wonder you've been so blood thirsty."

"I won't get in trouble." Kaoru replied. "They can't hurt me because I'm royalty."

"That doesn't matter. Father will still punish you." Hikaru pulled him into a hug and held him close. He felt something wet trace up the side of his neck, and yanked his brother's head away by the hair. "Don't even think about it, Kazuo."

"But Hibiki. I'm hungry."

"You've had enough blood for one day."

"Another mouthful won't hurt."

"Kazuo!" The younger twin gazed into his eyes, and Hikaru tensed up. His twin was giving him the most adorable and innocent look that wanted him to give in. He forced himself to look away and get off of the floor, with Kaoru trailing closely behind him. "No blood, alright?"

"Alright."

"Besides, if you have any more, you may kill me."

Kaoru's eyes widened as Hikaru said this, and hugged his brother from behind. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was having that much."

"You were too blood thirsty to realize." Hikaru sighed before turning around and patting his brother's head. Kaoru looked up with tears in his eyes as the older Hitachiin smiled at him. "Well just be careful, okay?" Kaoru nodded before jerking his head towards the door with crimson eyes. His brother raised an eyebrow until he said "Someone's watching."

Hikaru also jerked his head towards the door, to see it slam shut and footsteps were hear running down the hall. Kaoru snuggled closer to his brother. "Who was it?" Hikaru asked him.

"One of the idiots from the newspaper club. It seems as though they found out about our race." Hikaru pulled him closer. "If they tell the entire school, our cover is blown."

"Can we kill them?"

The older half stared down at his brother, and smiled at him. "You know we have to, Kaoru." His brother nodded as the two broke apart and headed for the door.

* * *

"President, we were right all along!"

"I knew there was something wrong with those twins."

The president of the newspaper club was staring out of the window as his reporters said this. He turned to them with a straight face. "What did you find out?"

"They're vampires." The first reporter said**(I'm not gonna bother looking up their names, but you know who I'm talking about.)**. "We saw the younger one biting his brother with fangs."

"We have to tell the students."

"Tell them what?"

The three heard the door close and whirled around to see the Hitachiin twins behind them. Both twins tilted their heads in opposite directions before the room started to darken around them, despite the sunset lighting up the room. The three students stepped back in fear as the room turned to black around them. "You're not thinking of telling the students about our existence, I hope." Hikaru said calmly.

"Because that'll have you end up dead." Kaoru continued with an innocent smile. Their eyes widened in fear as they backed up to the window. Both twins stepped closer, extracting their fangs while grinning wildly. "S-Stay away, vampires!"

"Oh please." Hikaru replied. "Do you honestly believe we're the same as those narcissistic bloodsuckers?"

"Unlike them, we're more civilized." Kaoru continued. "All they care about is feeding themselves. Us, on the other hand, are nothing like that. But. . ."

"If you tell anyone about us, we will be forced to kill you." Hikaru finished his brother's sentence with crimson eyes glaring right at the students. "We would rip out your hearts and feed them to the crows."

"Not the crows, Hikaru." Kaoru replied to him. "They don't deserve the crows. They deserve Satan's Hound."

"That's even better."

The three students were practically trembling scared in a corner as the twins discussed on what they would do. Once the duo saw their terrified looks, they stopped. "I hope you know what we're saying." Hikaru said to them. "Tell anyone and we will kill you."

"We won't tell anyone. Promise." The president replied in a terrified tone. The twins gave each other a look before reverting the room back to normal, and they retracted their fangs. "Remember our warning." Kaoru said before the two of them left the room.

* * *

"Well that takes care of that."

Kaoru started to lick blood off of his hand and he glared at the three students with crimson eyes; the same three students who told the twins that they wouldn't tell anyone about their existence. "It's a good thing we followed them." Hikaru replied. "Or else we would be ruined."

A dark portal opened beside them and a girl with navy blue hair in a maid's outfit bowed to them. "I bring a message." Hikaru stretched out his hand to receive the letter and the girl placed it in his hand. "Thank you, Luna."

"It's for Kaoru-sama." The girl known as Luna bowed again before disappearing through the dark portal. The two stared at the letter before both of their eyes widened. Kaoru quickly dove behind his brother and whimpered.

The letter was from their father.

**Me: O_O I wonder what the letter says. Anyway we'll find out next chapter. So until then, my name is Tomaki and I'll see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The twins headed home with letter in hand. The envelope stayed closed and clutched in Hikaru's hand. Kaoru however, clutched his brother's arm, holding onto it tightly in fear. Both of them knew what the letter was about, and they knew that their father found out about Kaoru's kills and that he broke the guidelines. Neither of them wanted to think about the consequences, nor what would happen after Kaoru is executed. They were scared for similar reasons: Hikaru doesn't want Kaoru to die, and Kaoru doesn't want to leave Hikaru.

The two entered their bedroom and Kaoru sat on the bed before hugging a pillow. Hikaru closed the door behind him and started to rip open the envelope. Kaoru held his breath and clutched the pillow tighter as Hikaru held the letter between his fingers. He looked up to see his brother's frightened face and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. We'll find a way out of this."

Kaoru nodded, still unsure to believe Hikaru's words**(Kaoru he's your own fucking brother)**. The two heard a meow and turned to the balcony to see Midnight jump down from the railing and padding into the room, transforming into her original form. "What does it say?" She asked as she sat on the bed next to Kaoru. Hikaru unfolded the letter and his eyes widened as soon as he read the first sentence. Both siblings saw their brother's expression and gave worried looks. "Hibiki?"

Hikaru ignored the two and kept reading, gritting his teeth as the letter became worse by each line. Once he reached the end, the letter slipped from his hand, and he slid to the floor. Kaoru and Midnight's eyes widened as they ran to him, almost crying when they saw his expression. Hikaru had a face as though Freddy Fazbear was looming down on him, his song ringing in his ears until they bled, and finally snapping his neck and stuffing him into a spare suit.

"Hibiki!"

He was snapped out of thought when the siblings yelled. Turning to them, he saw teary eyes, and their hands grabbing his. "What did it say?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru placed a hand over his eyes as he shoved the letter to Midnight. She stared at the first line and her eyes widened. "Midnight."

"To Kazuo." She read. "From your actions these past ten years, I have to say I find it disgusting that you're my son." Once that was said, Kaoru's eyes grew wide. "As you are royal blood, even you must have been smart enough not to break the guidelines, knowing you would be killed if you did. Ever since you broke the guidelines, our race has been thinking I haven't raised you properly."

"He raised us until we were 6." Hikaru corrected, but Midnight kept reading. "Since you broke these rules, I thought of leaving your punishment to the Shadow King and his son, but I don't think that would be enough." As soon as _Shadow King_ escaped her lips, Kaoru's eyes were filled with tears. "He wouldn't."

"I would exile you as I did to Midnight rather than kill you, but you can't walk away from this fate. I thought you knew better than to do stupid shit like this. I am very disappointed and disgusted by your decisions. Your trial will be held on December 14. If you don't arrive, I will order the soldiers to find you and kill you on the spot. I don't want to do this Kazuo, but after what you've done, you need to be punished." Water drops slowly landed on the letter as Midnight had tears rolling down her face. Kaoru fell to his knees in shock. "Wh- What?"

The letter slipped from her hands as Midnight sat on the bed, trying to wipe her tears. Hikaru slowly got off of the floor and slowly threw his hand to the side, opening a dark portal in the wall. The younger Hitachiin noticed this, realizing what his twin was thinking. Before he stepped through the portal, Kaoru grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

Hikaru noticed what his twin was planning and shook his head, having his brother form tears in his eyes. "Hikaru-" He was cut off when his brother placed a finger to his lips, followed by his own. Kaoru tensed up when he felt his brother's tongue graze across his fangs, the taste of blood filling his mouth. The older twin felt a presence behind him and felt Midnight's tongue trail across the nape of his neck. "Hibiki." She breathed.

The overwhelming taste made Kaoru throw his head back, sucking on his brother's tongue before he pulled away. Hikaru turned to Midnight, who had eyes halfway open, her tongue slightly stuck out, and fangs extracted. The older twin placed her on the bed. "Wait for me, okay?"

"But Hikaru-"

"Don't worry." Hikaru cut off his brother while cupping his cheek. "Remember, I swore I'd protect you. If you died, who knows what I'll do." Kaoru turned away, grabbing his brother's hand and kissing the palm. He felt Hikaru's lips press against his neck and squeezed his hand. "Go on." He said. "You'll need it."

Kaoru felt his tongue trail across his neck before fangs pierced into his sensitive spot. He moaned and threw his head back, his facing growing red. Hikaru pulled back after a few mouthfuls, licking blood off of his lips. "If you feel weak, get something to eat. Maybe Midnight would offer her blood to you."

They turned to the bed and saw that Midnight was gone. Hearing a meow, they saw her jump off of the balcony and out of sight. "Well I better go." Hikaru said, pulling away from Kaoru. The younger twin kissed his brother's fingers before his hand slipped away and into the portal, having it close. Kaoru stood up from the floor, heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

_Be careful, Hibiki._

**Me: Well then. . . . . . that went well. So in the next chapter, we'll probably be with Hikaru/Hibiki in the Demon's Realm. I say probably because I haven't gotten the next chapter laid out in my mind, so that'll be a while(maybe). Anyway until the next chapter, I'll catch you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hikaru entered the Demon's Realm, thinking about the times where Kaoru could possibly kill. His outfit changed from a hoodie and jeans to a black long-sleeved dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes along with a pair of black devil horns on his head and a devil tail behind him. He sighed as he stepped onto the path leading to the castle in the distance.

He remembered the time when the two of them were eight, two years after their father sent them to live as humans, and a wealthy man visited the Hitachiin mansion to combine both companies. That afternoon, while having tea in one of the back gardens with the twins and their father, he suddenly collapsed and died of what Hikaru thought was a heart attack. Back then, he never had the thought that Kaoru had killed him based on the expression he gave off that day. But now that he knows how many people the younger twin has killed, the thought suddenly crossed his mind.

He stopped where he was and ran a hand through his hair, groaning in the process. "Damn it. I come all this way and I don't even know what to say when I get there."

"Prince Hibiki?"

Hikaru turned around to see a girl around his age with knee-length black hair and red eyes. Her pair of wings were larger than what Midnight used to have, and her tail was longer. She was wearing a short strapless dress with a hot pink outline, hot pink thigh-high socks, and black boots. Hikaru sighed as he crossed his arms. "Hello, Uke."

"So you're back." She looked around. "Where's Prince Kazuo?"

"Why should I tell you?" Hikaru asked her while turning away. "We all know succubi aren't to be trusted." The girl known as Uke stared at the ground, shuffling her feet. "What does Seme think about this? Or do you not know?"

"Everyone knows about Kazuo." Uke replied as she paced towards him. "Who doesn't know. As for Seme, she's a bit saddened."

"So she still loves him?" Uke nodded as she reached out to grab his hand, but he snatched it away. "Don't even try."

"Shit." Uke muttered under her breath as she jerked her head away. "But. . . . . . . At least tell me where Kazuo is at the moment."

"I already told you no." Hikaru replied as he started to walk away. "I don't trust succubi. And I never will."

* * *

At the sound of a groan, Kaoru sat up in bed to see Hikaru sit at the other end with a hand covering his eyes. "Um. . . . . How did it go?" Kaoru asked before mentally shouting at himself. Hikaru stood up, and based on the crashing sounds a few seconds later, Kaoru figured he threw something across the room. The younger Hitachiin saw his eyes glow from the darkness and saw anger burn. Kaoru figured he shouldn't get too close, fearing that he might get hurt. He decided to stay quiet, thinking that whatever he said, even calling his name, could send him over the edge.

Kaoru pulled the covers over his naked figure before laying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes as Hikaru stepped in the bathroom to take a shower.

About an hour and a half later, Kaoru's eyes snapped open when he felt arms pull him closer to his brother, only to hear a few quiet sobs. "Hikaru?" He shifted around so he faced his brother, who hid his face under the covers. "Hikaru?" The older twin pulled him into a tight hug, not letting him go. "Did something happen?"

"There's nothing we can do," Hikaru replied to him. "Father cares more about the rules than the safety of his own children." Kaoru closed his eyes and stayed silent, understanding what Hikaru meant: They cannot trust or rely on their father for guidance, and no one can save them from this fate. Even Kaoru has some sense to know not to go to the Shadow King for help, knowing that would make demons look weak.

Hikaru noticed his brother wasn't talking and looked down. "Kaoru?"

"I hate him."

It takes a lot for Kaoru to say that he hated someone. Kaoru looked up at him with an emotionless look. "Is there nothing he can do?"

"He doesn't want to defy the law." The younger Hitachiin turned over, not saying a word. He didn't like this at all. He always thought of his father as a kind and caring man who would do anything for his children. This decision of his changed Kaoru's mind. "What about Mother? What did she think?"

"She's trying to change his mind."

"But does she know? About us?" The only response he received was a sigh and he gripped the pillow. "I see." Hikaru sat up and messed up his hair in frustration. Before he knew it, Kaoru was already asleep beside him, his sleeping face somewhat visible through the darkness of the room. Hikaru turned his face in his direction, and kissed him softly, trying not to wake him up. He gently pulled the twin in his arms, holding him close. "I promise," He whispered. "I will never let anyone take you from me."

**Me: Sorry that I cut out the whole conversation between Hikaru and his father, but knowing what his father would say, I kinda didn't feel like writing it.**

**Anyway sorry for the late update. I'm kinda in a bit of a crisis. . . . . a Fanfiction crisis because I don't know what to write on this fanfic anymore. So I ask you fellow readers on how I should write out the next chapter, Kaoru's trial, anything to keep this story going. So until next time, I'll catch you guys later.**

**P.S. Sorry if this chapter was short. That proves my brain is rotting from no ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The clock on the wall had struck 1 am as Hikaru awoke with a jolt as he frantically sat up with wide eyes. He breathed heavily while grabbing a fistful of hair, shuddering from the nightmare he had witnessed. The older Hitachiin almost believed it was real, that something like this happened to him and his brother. He tightened his grip out of fear, his crimson eyes glowing as moonlight shone through the window. Losing Kaoru was his worst fear, Hell it was the only thing he was afraid of. If anything happened to his brother, it would cause him to go mad or commit suicide.

The older twin heard a small moan, and turned to see Kaoru turn over, his head nuzzling into the pillow and his arm somewhat hanging over the edge of the bed. He let out a relieved sigh, but gave his brother a concerned look as the younger Hitachiin let out a small whimper of fear. He shifted a bit, and with the help of moonlight, Hikaru saw a pair of scars on his back. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair, remembering that he too also had those scars.

In truth, all demons had wings once, both male and female, but the king was afraid of those wings being used for for evil deeds. So he passed a law because of this. Every male born must have his wings torn off the moment they start to grow. This law didn't apply to the female gender because they wouldn't use their wings that much. This law also applied to the royal family, so of course, the twins had their wings torn off as well.

The memory of losing their wings pained the older twin so much, and that memory is the main reason why he was so afraid of losing Kaoru. On the day the two lost their wings, a few years after their wings started to grow, the younger Hitachiin suffered a near-death experience. Kaoru was always the more fragile twin, so practically anything that involves him getting hurt could be severe(unless it was a minor injury like a small cut or a bruise), but losing a massive amount of blood can easily kill him.

Hikaru clearly remembered the state he was in: his back covered in blood, his wings burning in the furnace, and his sightless eyes staring right at his twin. He remembered himself practically screaming his brother's name until he passed out due to the loss of blood, and then waking up in his room he and Kaoru shared, but with the younger twin nowhere to be found. He leaned over his brother, intertwining hands with him, and kissing his cheek.

"Hikaru?"

He heard the younger twin speak his name in a sleepy tone of voice. He turned over to stare at Hikaru and snuggled closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave your side. Ever."

Those words made the older twin relax and give a slight smile. The two of them held each other for a few minutes, until they heard a sharp tapping on the window from outside. They turned to see a crow on the balcony with glowing red eyes. With a wave of his hand, Hikaru opened the window and the crow set itself on his finger. Hikaru winced when the crow pecked his finger before morphing into a black envelope with a red seal. "Is that. . ." Kaoru trailed off as Hikaru opened the envelope, pulling out a small letter. He silently read over it and replied, "It's from Mother."

"What does she want?" Kaoru asked while leaning over his shoulder to peek at the letter. The older twin playfully pushed him off and gave him a quick kiss. Cupping his cheek, he pulled the younger twin closer. "Mother wants to talk to us at the castle. She won't visit the human world."

"Because she fears that she doesn't fit in?" Hikaru nodded while throwing the letter aside. "And since they cancelled school, we'll visit her around lunch. And then. . . ." He trailed off before Kaoru wrapped his arms around him, giving his twin's lips gentle kisses. He tensed up when he felt Hikaru lightly trace his fingers along those scars. "Hika stop. That hurts."

"I'm sorry." He whispered in response, gently kissing his hand. "Let's go back to sleep. Hopefully Father won't be too mad." The younger twin nodded before the two of them laid back on the pillows, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

"Kaoru, it's almost time."

Hikaru entered their bedroom to see his brother laying on the bed, wearing nothing but a hoodie with the hood over his head; the same hoodie he wore the night he killed the girl he hated. He stared at the faint blood stains on the cuff of his sleeve as Hikaru closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. "What's wrong?" He asked with a smile, having Kaoru sigh and respond, "I'm not going."

"We have to, Kaoru."

"But-" He was cut off when Hikaru pulled him close, making him slightly blush. "Remember what I said when I was little? When you got in trouble with Father for playing with Mother's jewelry?"

"He was really in a bad mood that day." The younger twin replied while shifting his legs and snuggling his head into the mattress. When the two of them were smaller(about four or five years old), their father was shouting at Kaoru for playing with their mother's jewels. Their mother didn't mind, thinking Kaoru was curious about what jewels she had. Kaoru remembered Hikaru stepping in front of him and saying that it wasn't his fault. "I remember. You said that you would always stick up for me, right?"

"That's right." Kaoru turned over to stare at his brother's reassuring smile. That smile always gave him confidence, letting him know that his brother was always there for him. As long as he had Hikaru, he wasn't scared.

It didn't take him long to take a quick shower and get dressed, and in no time, Hikaru was leading him into the gardens. "Will you tell Mother about us?" Kaoru asked, and his brother responded with a nod. The younger twin looked down as his feet paced the beautifully tiled pavement that soon turned to a grassy field. He knew that the two exited the Outer Gardens and entered a forest behind the mansion. Hikaru lead his brother through the trees, deeper into the forest as the trees started to block the sun, making it harder to navigate as it got darker. "Hikaru?"

The older twin stayed silent as he grabbed Kaoru's hand so he wouldn't get lost. The younger twin could see nothing but pitch black darkness, and the only sounds he could hear were his brother's footsteps and his own. In truth, he was afraid to face his mother after all these years. He wondered what she was going to say to him once she saw him again. He hoped it wasn't what his father said, and he sure as hell doesn't want a death threat from his father.

His thoughts were interrupted when he tripped and fell to the ground with a thud, almost pulling Hikaru down with him. The older twin regained his balance and turned around. "What happened?"

"I tripped on a tree root." The younger Hitachiin replied before his brother pulled him to his feet. "Are we almost there?" Hikaru nodded, his eyes turning crimson and looking around. A moment later, the two heard caws and tiny pairs of blood red eyes staring down at them. Kaoru's eyes were filled with fear as he pulled himself closer to his brother. "Hikaru." He whined in fear.

"It'll be alright." Hikaru soothed while petting his head. The pairs of eyes started to mold together until the twins saw what looked like a doorway. "Hika?" The older twin squeezed his hand before leading him through the doorway. Kaoru shrouded closer to him, unsure if Hikaru was going to the Demon's Realm, but he knew that he should trust his brother.

Soon, Kaoru looked around and saw the two exit the doorway and were in a dark forest. "We're almost there." Hikaru told him while pulling him away, pointing to the castle in the distance. Kaoru instantly figured out that they were in the Demon's Realm, and was once again frightened about what his mother might say. But knowing her, she might not blame him for his kills; what really worries him is what she might say about him and Hikaru being more than just brothers. But at the same time, he knew that his brother would convince her not to be angry with them.

He just needs faith, right?

**Me: Finally I'm done with this chapter. A few of my friends challenged me to stay of of Fanfiction for a week and I SUCCEEDED! XD Anyway I'm glad I got to finish this chapter and I have an idea for the next chapter so stay tuned for that. So until the next chapter, I'll check you guys later.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

To avoid suspicion from other civilians in the kingdom, the twins made their way through the back-alley pathway towards the castle since it was one of the easiest ways and no one uses those paths. Kaoru had a hood over his face, knowing that people would easily recognize him without it. He looked over to his older half, wanting to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. In fact, he didn't know what to say. He believed anything he said would make his twin uncomfortable, and he didn't want that. So instead, he stayed silent throughout the entire trip.

Through what he could make out from the backstreets, he saw other demons whispering to each other, which made him feel uncomfortable in a way. Hikaru however, ignored the demons and tried to stay out of sight. "Just ignore them. They might not be talking about you." Kaoru nodded and made his way beside his brother. "Hey Hikaru, what will Father think about us coming home?"

"He'll just have to accept it," The older half replied. "If Mother wants to see us, she wants to see us. He's not a part of our meeting." He has a point. Kaoru remembered that their mother didn't mention their father being a part of this. But then again, what would he say when he saw them? Hikaru saw the troubled look on his face and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle everything. Like I said, Mother might not be mad at you, and she'll respect your reasons for having so many kills."

Kaoru looked up to see his famous reassuring smile. "It'll be okay." The younger twin nodded as the two approached the castle. They entered through the cellar that was hidden by the back gardens. Kaoru could barely make out the dark figures of rats lurking around and the one in front of him, which was of course his brother. "Ah, here it is." He heard him say and saw a candle light up in front of him. Hikaru turned to him. "Watch your step. Who knows how messy it's gotten since we were last here."

"Okay." Kaoru replied before his brother lead him through the cellar to a flight of stairs. "Did Mother tell us to come this way?" Hikaru nodded. "She didn't want us drawing in attention, so in the letter, she told us to use the backstreets and the cellar since it's rarely used."

"Oh." Finally, the two reached the top of the stairs, and Hikaru blew out the candle. He opened the door only to be blinded by the lights of the chandeliers above them. The two looked around, closing the cellar door behind them. They glanced around, trying to look for a trace of their mother if she was in sight.

"I'm glad you're here."

The two turned to see a woman with orange-scarlet hair that was tied in a braided bun and olive-green eyes. Hikaru smiled at the woman while Kaoru shrouded behind him. She smiled at the younger twin with reassuring eyes. "I'm not angry with you, Kazuo. I'm being honest." He peeked out from his brother's shoulder with a frightened look in his eyes, staring at the reassuring smile she was giving him. "Honestly?"

"Honestly." Kaoru nodded before standing beside his brother so she could get a good look at the two. She cupped both of their cheeks with a sentimental look. "You both look more like that wretched man every day." The twins closed their eyes and leaned into the woman's hands before grabbing them, kissing the heel gently. "You're looking as beautiful as ever, Mother."

She smiled before pulling back. "Come. We have lots to talk about." At once, the two followed her down the hall, telling her about their lives in the human world(not including the killing part), and their mother listened to every word. They told her about their time in middle school, the parties their adopted parents threw, the maid who stated that no one could tell them apart, the famous game they like to play, the_ Which one is Hikaru?_ game, and they told their mother about their time in the Ouran Host Club. "Sounds like you had fun in the human world."

"Yeah it was pretty cool." Hikaru replied with a smile. The queen let out a small giggle before stopping to turn to the twins. "Don't you two have school?"

"They closed school for a while after. . . ." Kaoru was about to spill what he did, and their mother gave him a look. "An incident." The woman gave him an unconvinced look, but with a gentle face. "You know you can't fool me, Kazuo," That that moment, the younger Hitachiin tensed up in fear, starting to believe that his mother already knew what he did to Haruhi and the newspaper club. "I already know about the incident, and already knew it was by your hands," Kaoru stared at the ground, trying not to let out tears. He knew that she had found out, but that's not what has him so frightened; he was frightened about what she would say to him.

She looked at him before letting out a sigh. "But the reason why, I won't ask. That was what your heart desired, correct?" He nodded, and she smiled at him. "Then I respect your wishes. And I already know what's going on between the two of you."

The twins froze at that comment, the questions flashing through their minds: How did she know? When did she find out? What does she think? She saw their expressions and gave them a smile. "Don't worry. I'm not angry with you. In fact, I'm quite happy." The two gave her a smile as she continued. "Being angry at you two being lovers is just saying you can't love anyone at all. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah," Hikaru replied. "That actually makes sense." The two followed her down the hall towards the Inner Gardens of the castle.

* * *

The sun had started to set when the twins had said good-bye to their mother and started to head towards the cellar. "Please don't tell Father about our meeting. I'm not saying this for Kaoru; I'm saying this for both of us." Their mother nodded with a smile as she watched the twins leave. Once again down the staircase, and through the dark cellar, and out towards the backstreets of the kingdom. "Do you think Father will find out?" Kaoru asked, only to receive a silent reply from his brother. He stared at the ground as the two approached the dark forest they arrived in.

It didn't take long for the two to return to the human world and enter the mansion. Hikaru stretched as Kaoru started to yawn. All they wanted was to sleep after their trip. The twins started to head up the staircase, down the left hallway, and around the corner. The moment the two of them entered another hallway, Hikaru stopped, having the feeling that something was off. Kaoru notices this as well and looks around, only to see that the door leading to their bedroom was partially cracked. He points in that direction, having Hikaru follow his gaze. "Stay here."

Instead, Kaoru linked to his arm, making the older twin sigh. The two of them approached the door, Hikaru slowly pushing the door open and stepping inside with Kaoru close behind him. Across the room, they saw a middle-aged man with jet black hair, amber eyes, and a face that held a strong resemblance to the twins. Kaoru immediately hid behind his brother with frightened eyes, while Hikaru's face was written with so many emotions, you couldn't tell each one apart. The man turned towards them with a smile. "Welcome home, Hibki, Kazuo."

The two didn't reply, but only stayed where they were. They knew why he was, and they didn't like the reason. The man's smile slowly started to fade as he gave the two a look. "Come now, don't be shy. What should you say?" Hikaru gulped and clenched his fists while Kaoru's grip on his arm tightened. Both twins were scared, and both of them had a feeling that he knew about the meeting with their mother. If that was the case, then they both know that she would be blamed too.

Hikaru let out a sigh before speaking. "We're home, Father."

**Me: *tries to calm down angry fangirls* Girls girls calm down. I repeat: CALM THE FUCK DOWN! *everyone quiets down* Thank you. Ahem *clears throat* You guys are probably wondering why I added the twins' father into this story. Well there are a few reasons.**

**1- My mind is REALLY fucked up  
2- The plot asked me  
3- Because he's a fucking prick  
4- Because more reasons**

**There will also be another plot twist probably in the next chapter thanks to a certain reader of mine, and she also helped me work out how Kaoru's trial is gonna play out. So anyway stay tuned for the next chapter and tell the world of my existence.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The man smiled at the two after Hikaru's response before turning to the frightened twin behind him, giving him a straight face. "Why hide from me? Show your face, Kazuo." The younger twin hesitated before peeking out from behind his brother, the look in his eyes making the man chuckle. "You should have that look in your eyes for what's about to come."

"Father please," He could hear the concern in the elder twin's voice. "Why talk about it when you know it'll make him uncomfortable?"

"Oh I think he's already uncomfortable with my arrival," Their father replied before slowly inching closer towards them. Before the two knew what happened next, he pulled Kaoru by the face from behind his brother. "Now after these past ten years, I wonder what to do with him."

Hikaru yanked the younger twin away from him and shoved him behind his back. Their father shrugged before pulling out a black envelope from his back pocket. "Fine then. Care to explain this?" Both twins' eyes widened at the envelope; the same envelope their mother had sent them the night before, and was also a secret meeting their father had no business in. But still they wonder how he got a hold of the letter.

Their father sighed and placed the letter back into his pocket. "No matter. I'll just ask your mother about this."

"And then what?" Both of them turned to Kaoru, who was still hiding behind his brother. It was rare for him to speak up when their father was around since the younger twin was so afraid of him. "What will you do after speaking with her?"

"He has a point," Hikaru stated. "After all, anyone who disobeys you will either be trialed, imprisoned, or executed." Their father closed his eyes and crossed his arms, a dark portal forming behind him. "I await your trial date, Kazuo." And with that, he stepped through the dark portal, having it dissolve behind him. Kaoru immediately dropped to the floor, pulling Hikaru down with him because he never let go of his arms. "Hey it's okay. Come on. Get up." He pulled on his brother's arm to get him off of the floor, but Kaoru didn't budge. "Kaoru?"

The younger Hitachiin finally looked up to face his brother, only with tears before jumping into his arms. Hikaru was slightly taken by by this sudden action of his brother, but also knew that the younger half felt very uncomfortable when his father was around. "Kaoru, calm down," He soothed while rubbing his back. "He's gone. You're safe now."

He heard no response as his twin gripped his arms tighter, and he pulled him closer. As Kaoru sobbed, the older twin tried to shush him, wanting his twin to know that everything will be sorted out soon enough, but at the same time, he also felt uncomfortable when his father was around, especially when the man bad-mouths his brother. While listening to his brother sob in his arms, he tried to think of another way to calm him down, figuring out that words won't work this time.

His eyes slightly grew as he remembered the time he spent with his mother before the two were sent to live among humans. Sometimes, the two of them could hear her play the piano in one of the ballrooms, and sing, in their opinion, the most pleasant and beautiful song they've heard in their few years of life, and that one song was the only thing that can make both of the twins feel relaxed and forget whatever was bothering them.

_"Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_  
_Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu,  
Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao.__"_

Kaoru's eyes snapped open when he heard Hikaru sing that song. He closed his eyes, nuzzling his head into his brother as he pulled him close. He was quiet as he listened to his brother sing that song for him. As his sobbing faded, he rubbed his eyes and stayed silent for the rest of the song. Hikaru noticed his brother's actions, and stopped singing to kiss the top of his head. Kaoru looked up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close. "Thank you, Hikaru."

Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and pecked him on the lips. "Anything for you, love." The younger Hitachiin closed his eyes once again and leaned in for another kiss only for his brother to roughly slam their lips together. It didn't take long for Kaoru to mold into the kiss, gripping Hikaru's shoulders and letting out a small moan every now and then. Hikaru was trying his best not to go further than he wanted. He didn't want to have sex with Kaoru(Well he would only if Kaoru was up for it), but now was not the best time.

Kaoru's eyes widened and pulled back, snapping his head towards both the door and the window. Hikaru raised an eyebrow at this, slightly loosening his arms a bit. "Something wrong?"

Kaoru tried to hide himself in his brother's arms with worried eyes. "It feels as though someone's watching us." Hikaru looked up only to gaze across the room, only to see no one peeking through the door or through the window. He also didn't sense any hidden cameras or anything else that can spy on the two. He kissed the top of his twin's head, having Kaoru look up and peck him on the lips. The younger twin's eyes widened when his face was pulled closer and his lips to crash against his brother's, but soon closed as he soon molded into the kiss. Hikaru cupped his cheeks while Kaoru gripped a handful of hair.

The moment Kaoru wanted to pull back for air, Hikaru held his grip and wouldn't let him go. He let out a moan, hoping his brother would let him go, but Hikaru was stubborn as all hell, and it takes more than a moan to make him let go.

Hikaru opened his eyes halfway, his eyes glowing not an amber color like they usually do, but a deep rose pink color. He killed himself on the inside for making Kaoru endure this, but he will do whatever it takes to have Kaoru feel at ease.

At this point, Kaoru was trying to pull himself away by force, but failed knowing that Hikaru has a tight grip and was indeed a lot stronger than him. He felt himself going limp, his vision fading to black, until finally he fell unconscious in Hikaru's arms. Hikaru pulled back, his eyes reverting back to their original color. He placed Kaoru on the bed, kissed his cheek, before heading to the library.

Out of all things to calm his brother down, he didn't imagine he had to use that succubus technique he learned in his early teen years. Which means of course, he didn't have his first kiss with Haruhi. His first lesson *cough cough* kiss *cough cough* was with Uke when she wanted to teach him that technique. Of course, Kaoru was upset, but understood since she was a succubus.

Hikaru entered the library, closing the door behind him and heading to a nearby shelf. Pulling out a random book, he sat at a nearby table, flipping it to a random page and starting to read.

**Me: I was thinking of writing a smut scene in this chapter, but then realized that now wasn't the best time. Now then, for all of you who know that technique, I don't know what it's called, but I call it a "Bitch-sensei" because the said person demonstrated that technique in the anime/manga Assassination Classroom(Please read/watch it. It's so amazing). So I had Hikaru learn the Bitch-sensei from succubi because they seem like the type of race to actually do something like that. Also, I was gonna add a plot twist in this chapter, but decided not to and just wait. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It wasn't until an hour and a half later when Hikaru felt arms wrap around him from behind, and a pair of lips press against the nape of his neck. He closed his game console and turned around in his chair to peck his brother's lips with his own. He wasn't surprised that Kaoru followed his scent from their bedroom, to the library, and finally to one of the many living rooms that were inside the mansion walls. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes," Kaoru plopped down on the couch and sat next to his elder half, looking over to see what game his twin was playing . "You know, you didn't have to use that technique on me."

"I have reasons for using it."

"Such as?" Hikaru let out a sigh as his brother scooted closer to him. He patted Kaoru's head, slightly messing up his hair. "I wanted to help you relieve some stress, because I know you've been thinking about your trial, and you've been losing sleep over it. Don't think I haven't noticed."

Kaoru leaned his head on his brother's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. "By the way, Hikaru. How did your conversation with Father go? You never told me."

"You know what happened."

"I know, but I want you to tell me." The elder twin placed the console on the small coffee table in front of the two and leaned back. "Well, when I was on my way to the castle, I ran into Uke."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, keeping his hold on Hikaru. "What would the younger succubus princess want with you?"

"She probably still has that little crush on me." Hikaru saw the anger and jealousy swelling up in his brother's eyes. He knew that Kaoru hated it when someone else had a crush on him, and after what happened with Haruhi, it wasn't gonna end well. He could already see the murderous look on his face. He shook the younger twin. "Kaoru you can't," He said while grabbing his shoulders and shaking him lightly. "Do that and you start a war between our races. Don't do anything. She's not worth it, and you're in enough trouble already."

The younger sibling looked down and shifted a bit, pouting at his brother, but he understood where he was coming from. Kaoru was scheduled to appear in court, and it would make himself and his family look bad if he killed more people. He lifted his head, wanting Hikaru to continue. "Then what happened?"

"Well."

* * *

_Hikaru entered the castle through the cellar, believing that the guards would think that he was Kaoru; He wouldn't want that. Looking around, he saw that there wasn't a single person in sight, and he raised an eyebrow. This was suspicious, a little too suspicious for him. He would like to believe that his father told the servants to not be around when he arrived, but he doubted his father would ever hide his appearance like that; it's not his style._

_Hikaru wandered around the empty hallways until hearing voices coming from the throne room; his father's and another man's. He couldn't understand what they were saying at first because they were talking so low, but the minute he heard his brother's name slip out of the man's lips, his eyes widened in fear. He wanted to know what the two men were discussing, but figured that his father would tell him very few details._

_"Hibiki, I know you're there."_

_Hikaru cursed to himself as he stepped out from the darkness of the curtain, giving a slight glare to his father. The man bowed to his father before exiting the room. "I'm glad to see you, Hibiki, But where is your brother? When the two of you were younger, you wouldn't leave each other's sides."_

_"I don't plan to stay away from him long," Hikaru replied with a bored tone before leaning against the wall. "I actually came here to speak about Kazuo. If that's alright with you." His father nodded before leading the elder twin towards the Inner Gardens of the castle. Hikaru glanced around to see a few of the servants giving shocked expressions as the two of them paced down the never ending hallways. He let out an irritated sigh as he avoided eye contact. Of course they'd be surprised; it's been at least ten years since they saw at least one of the twins._

_The two of them entered the Inner Gardens, sitting down at the small circular table, each of them being served with a cup of tea. "Father, I wanted to speak to you about Kazuo's actions." His father gave him a blank look, shooing the butler away and folding his hands on the table. "No matter what you say, it won't change my mind."_

_"Father please. Be rational," The elder twin stated. "Kazuo has done this for me. Hell a few times he actually killed to protect me-"_

_"And other times were for selfish reasons," He cut off the twin and glanced at him. "We kill only with reason."_

_"Kazuo has reasons to kill!" Hikaru stood up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table. "And those reasons are to make sure nothing happens to me. So just this once, forgive him."_

_"And if I do that, people would think it's not fair and believe that the Royal Family gets special treatment for breaking the law." Hikaru cursed to himself and glared at the man sitting in front of him. He had never felt so much anger towards a single person who's caused him pain. The only exception was Haruhi since she had more of an affect on his brother than himself, but he still hated her for putting Kaoru through so much._

_Hikaru stormed away from the table, away from his father, away from the castle in general. He scowled in anger as he kicked the ground, crimson eyes burning with hatred and his horns and tail growing sharp. He couldn't believe what he just heard; his father cared more about the law than his own children. That's wrong for a parent, royal or peasant. More importantly, how was he going to explain to Kaoru about this meeting? Of course he felt uncomfortable about lying to his brother, but he also felt uncomfortable about telling his brother things he know he can't handle. Letting out an irritated groan, he started to pull at his hair in frustration. "Ugh what do I do!?"_

_"Hibiki."_

_He turned around to see the elder succubus princess cautiously approach him, a sad expression spread across her face. The elder Hitachiin gave her a look and lowered his hands. "Um about Kazuo- I'm sorry for what he has to go through."_

_"I don't need your sympathy," Hikaru replied to her while turning away. "I already have enough going on right now. Especially with dealing with what Kazuo is going through." The elder princess light tangled her fingers with his, gently pulling on his arm. "Do you care to talk with me about it?"_

_"No way." Hikaru pulled himself away and made his way towards the forest, having the girl sigh and return home._

* * *

A few weeks later, the twins entered the club room after returning to school. Opening the door, they saw that the other members were silent, their bangs shielding their eyes. Kaoru looked around to see it was just the Host Club; the guests weren't anywhere in sight; even Renge was nowhere to be seen. "Mind explaining why we're all gathered like this?" Hikaru asked while closing the door. Everyone turned to Tamaki, who kept his almost dead-looking eyes to the floor. It looked like he hasn't slept or eaten due to his pale face and the bags under his eyes. "I have gathered you here to tell you about my thoughts on Haruhi's little incident." Everyone stared at him with blank expressions, but deep inside, they were confused on the blonde's actions. Normally, if something happened to Haruhi, speaking about it would make Tamaki upset on many levels, but for him to be so wiling to bring up the subject brought up questions. "I won't lie, I was devastated when I heard news about her death, but I also won't forgive the person who's responsible," He lifted his head for his eyes to glance over everyone, his gaze stopping at the twins. "I noticed that you and Haruhi had some sort of hateful vibe towards each other," He said to Kaoru. "And then you talked with her outside the classroom, still having that hateful vibe. So I just need to ask you. . ." Kaoru kept the blank expression on his face. Both he and Hikaru knew what he was going to ask; everyone knew what Tamaki was going to ask. He had lined the pieces up, impressive for an idiot such as him.

"Were you the one who killed Haruhi, Kaoru?"

One again, silence and blank looks followed the question. Kyoya pushed up his glasses with a quiet sigh, closing his little black book and stuffing it under his arm. "Very impressive for an idiot king. Wouldn't you agree, everyone?" Tamaki glanced towards the rest of the club, who nodded at Kyoya's response. "But he hasn't figured out everything, has he?" Honey asked, clutching onto Usa-chan's ear with one hand. Mori just nodded with a grunt. Tamaki's face became confused as he turned towards Kyoya. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that all of us here are different from you."

"You're stalling again." Kaoru stated to the ravenette.

"You know he's gonna do that anyway, right?" Hikaru asked his twin, who shrugged in response. Kyoya ignored the twins and turned back to Tamaki and was about to speak until a bright light shone in the room above them. "Oh. She caught on quickly," Kyoya pushed up his glasses and turned back to Tamaki. "As I was saying, everyone here in the Host Club is different from you, and I don't mean by social standards."

"He's talking about species."

Everyone lifted their heads to see Renge float down from the light instead of her usual motor-powered pillar, only her attire was different: insead of her uniform or any other sort of cosplay, she wore a white strapless knee-length dress with a matching short white cloak wrapped around her shoulders, gold sandals, and a pair of angel wings on her back. Tamaki was amazed at the sight, but also questioned what she meant. "Species?"

"You see Tamaki, not all of us are humans like you," Kyoya responded to him. "By that I mean everyone in the Host Club; You're the only human among us." The blonde king glanced around to see the blank expressions on everyone's face. No one spoke, and no one showed any objection to what the ravenette was saying; everything he said was indeed true, and it was about time for the blonde king to know the truth.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, his eyes widened in shock as he turned towards the group, having Kyoya smile and slip off his glasses. "A-Are you all demons or something?"

"Not all of us," Kyoya corrected. "You see, Hikaru and Kaoru, or should I say Hibiki and Kazuo," Both twins curled their fists when they heard him speak their true names. "They are the sons of the Demon King himself. As for the rest of us," Tamaki's eyes nearly popped out when he saw the twins sprout demon horns and tails as the ravenette kept talking. "Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, otherwise known as Levia and Behemo, are the sons of the ruler of the Underworld, Hades," Both Honey and Mori sprouted much larger horns and sharp claws. "And as for me," The ravenette slowly emitted shadows from his body, having them spread out of the floor below his feet. "I am the only son of the Shadow King, the second-most superior life form in the Underworld." He turned to the caramel-haired brunette looking down on them. "Renge, your real name is Ente, correct?"

Renge nodded, her gaze still fixed on Tamaki. "But enough with the introductions; I find them useless in this situation. It's time for this disgraceful piece of trash to repent for his crimes."

"Crimes?" Honey-senpai raised an eyebrow. "You mean there's more to the idiot king than we thought?"

"Why yes indeed," Renge replied while closing her eyes. "You see, Tamaki here has angered our Lord and Savior, and has sent me down to the ground world to punish him."

"Oh I see," Hikaru turned towards the blonde king with a sneer, placing a hand on his hip. "What did you do to piss off God?"

"There are many things he has done, but one of the main reasons why is because this man has constantly compared his beauty to that of a god's. To us angels and our Lord, we find this to be an offensive act against us, and we almost saw it as a sign of war. Another reason is how he talks about equality when he doesn't show it, sneering at low-class people and telling them that they will never have the money he and his family has. And the third and final reason," Tamaki gave her a confused look as he listened to her listings. He had never found his comments towards commoners to be insulting; he almost thought that Renge was making this up just to get attention.

Renge glared at him with a deadly look in her eyes. "You have also offended our Lord by declaring that you are acting on his will, when you have really committed sin after sin, killing innocents when they have done nothing." Tamaki lowered his head to hide his gaze, but a small grin crawled onto his face, followed by a low chuckle. That low chuckle slowly grew to a loud cackle as Tamaki's head shot up to face the girl. "So that's what this is about," He sneered with a grin, his eyes filled with murder. "You've accused me of trying to make this world a much more beautiful place. I know God wants that as well; I was only acting by his needs. Whenever I saw someone with an ugly face, I simply prettied them up a little. If they resisted, I had to use, well, a more rough approach.. If they didn't accept what I did to make them beautiful, then I simply silenced them so they wouldn't protest. They looked more beautiful after what I did. Blood is a good look for them."

Hikaru turned his gaze over to Kaoru, who almost kept his gaze hidden, but through the bangs, the older twin could see his eyes turn from amber into a red crimson, a malicious grin growing on his face. He almost thought that Kaoru had the idea to kill Tamaki by the look in his eyes; he didn't want his brother into more trouble than he already is. The older Hitachiin clutched his hand tightly in a way to calm him down, but Kaoru kept that grin plastered on his face.

The older twin snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a knife pierced into Renge's stomach, and she stared down with a blank look. Slowly, she pulled out the knife with ease, making the blonde king's eyes widen. "You're such a fool." She said to him before turning to Honey-senpai. "I'll be taking him to be punished by my Lord. If that's alright with you, Levia."

"But you see, Ente, my father is the one who wants to have him," The small blonde replied. "So we'll take him off your hands. Right, Behemo?" Mori-senpai shrugged and nodded.

"Yes yes I understand that, but you see. My Lord has ordered me to kill this nuisance," Renge shot her glare back at Tamaki. "You can at least let me accomplish My Lord's orders."

"I honestly don't care," Honey-senpai shrugged in return before clutching the taller third-year's hand. "As long as our father receives his soul, he'll be pleased," He turned to Mori-senpai and smiled. "Then Father and everyone else won't look down on you ever again." Mori-senpai smiled and patted his head. They heard a click and turned to see Tamaki try to exit the room. Renge sighed in response to this and threw the same knife she held in his direction, making him fall back as the knife pierced the door. With frightened eyes, he turned back towards the nonhuman beings, eyes widening when he saw the girl raise a hand towards him, a bow and arrow materializing in her grasp. "I think it's about time we end this, don't you all agree?"

"Do what you want." Hikaru stated to her.

"It won't bother us." Kaoru finished while the rest of the Host club said nothing but glance at the blonde with crimson eyes. Renge raised her bow and aimed it for Tamaki, who started to tremble a little. "Come on, was this all a plan to get me to confess? You honestly think I believe you all when you say that you're not human? If God wants me dead, then why doesn't he do that himself?"

"My Lord doesn't like to get his hands filthy with the blood of sinners."

"Well now, that's what I call cowardly." The girl's eyes flashed with murderous intent the moment that sentence was spoken. She pulled back the arrow slowly but furiously. "Now this, I can't miss." Kaoru chuckled a little, and Hikaru could see the bloodlust in his eyes. He was afraid of what Kaoru was going to do. In all honesty, he couldn't care less about what happened to Tamaki; he just needed to know why his brother was acting this way.

Renge aimed her arrow at the blonde, and gave him a death-filled glare. "Tamaki Suou, for your crimes against My Lord, I will execute you. Now, repent." She let the arrow slip through her fingers, watching it pierce the blonde between the eyes. He fell backwards, slamming against the door with a thud, and sliding to the floor. The girl lowered her bow and relaxed her shoulders. Kyoya closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh, closing his black book and turning to the others. "Now that that's been taken care of, how about we end this ridiculous charade?"

"I thought you would never ask," Hikaru smirked before giving the king a disgusted look of annoyance. "Words couldn't describe how much I wanted him dead."

"He honestly believed that we wanted to be a part of his stupid club," Kaoru continued for him, the crimson color in his eyes starting to fade. "What an idiot. I do admit it was fun being a host, but after a while, it just gets boring. You see the same damn girls every day and every time they fall for whatever we come up with for our charms."

"They truly are the dumbest creatures." Honey-senpai said coldly with a smirk. Kyoya couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's statement before opening his eyes once again. "So we're all in agreement then. Then I now announce that the Ouran Host Club is officially disbanded."

One by one, the former members stepped out of the club room as Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai placed a hand on the blonde's lifeless body, and slowly pulled away only to hold a small blue light in their hands. The small blonde nodded to the ravenette, who had opened a dark portal. "I have to admit, I was rather envious of his life. He could live in freedom while we were both disliked by everyone," The tall ravenette turned to the smaller teen, who had spoken up. "But if I had actually turned out like him, I think I would have wanted to be dead instead."

"Levia." Honey-senpai looked up at his cousin with a smile. "It's nothing to worry about. All that matters is that we killed this fool. Hopefully people won't look down on us." Mori-senpai was reminded of all the times that his father's subordinates had looked down on himself for being half-human, and his half-brother who was small in size compared to the rest, and was believed that he would never meet his father's expectations.

"Well, we better get home. Just don't mention to father that we had an angel do our dirty work for us." And so the two of them turned back to glance at Tamaki's corpse, giving a malicious grin, and then entering the dark portal, having it close behind them.

And so the Ouran Host Club came to an end.

**Me: Words could not describe how I was trying to write that scene with Renge killing Tamaki. And also if you know where Honey and Mori's names are from, I shall reward you with a virtual cookie. If you don't well take a guess. Anyway I'm kinda glad that I finished this chapter because it's been in the works for God knows how long. Anyway I have more ideas for future chapters thanks to a friend of mine so I'll probably update more quickly. I know that this chapter wasn't really my best work with this fic, but hey I fucking tried. So until the next chapter, await to see what more bullshit I come up with.**


End file.
